1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the measurement of the density of a gas or gas mixture to the end that the mass rate of flow of that gas may be determined accurately and, more particularly, to the method and apparatus for the calibration of gas meters in the field.
2. Prior Art
In the distribution of commercially used gas, such as natural gas, it is necessary, from time-to-time, to calibrate meters which measure the use of gas by commercial or consumer uses. In the past only complex, expensive and heavy equipment (such as the Solartron Model 7810 Densitometer) has been available.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus which overcome the problems of prior art gas-flow methods and apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method which is accurate in the measurement of gas flow and utilizes apparatus which is accurate, lightweight and simple to operate.